masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Daily News
General Design and Maintenance of the Page So about the Contents box, it's going to become enormous unless it's redesigned to be more compact. Might be better to list entries by month rather than day and week? Imagine it a year from now. :We might have to split this up, depending on how long BioWare supports this. If this goes on until Mass Effect 3 we could very well have several hundred of these daily updates on our hands. Maybe make a separate article every two or three months, and have Cerberus Daily News be a kind of hub page for all the articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I was thinking about this the last couple days I have been updating it. I agree, and I don't see any sign of them stopping. Maybe there should be a page for each individual MONTH of Cerberus Daily News (like "Cerberus Daily News: February 2010"), and then have this page serve as a sort of hub that links to them? It may also make sense to have the current week posted on this page as well, for ease of use? That way, if someone wants to just check out the current, most recent news, they can check out this page, but they can easily find the archives here as well, without the page getting super clogged up. Aisynia 06:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just thinking; maybe keep an archive like this up to date, but the hub page could have a list of news updates grouped into stories that pertain to each other? Might be an easier way of digesting it. FrankieJetson 21:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) If it's possible maybe the latest news update could be included on the front page of the wiki in a sidebar or somesuch? That would be a neat way of keeping up to date without having to scroll down the page itself. Good job whoever takes the time to update this page, I can't stand trying to read the box in the game itself! FrankieJetson 18:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree with the suggestions of both Frankie and Aisynia -- if this continue as they are, it is definitely going to be too long, and the Cerberus Daily News page itself should probably serve as a hub that contains general information about what the news is for, what it does, and then link to to the relevant news content. But, definitely having the most recent update around on that page would be nice. However, I just hope that someone would always remember to update it :) --Lilliful 20:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone did some nice formatting, and now I'm working on some of what I was speaking of above. Here's how I am approaching this article (in addition to format changes already made). I put today's news specifically at the top, as the first topic. After that, is an archives topic. This means that each day, "Todays news" needs to be updated, as well as the archive. For right now, I have left the current month posted on the main Cerberus Daily News page. I am wondering, how should we handle this? Should we keep the current month on there and then remove it when the month changes? As in, when march comes, remove all February entries now that we have an archive? Or should we keep it the way it is? We coudl also keep only the current week.. OR we could also keep the last seven days. I favor the latter, but wanted to give it a couple days to gather opinion before I went ahead and made sweeping changes like that. Aisynia 06:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Aisynia, I definitely think keeping the Cerberus Daily News (CDN) Page as current as possible is good. Remove previous months and only list the current month news and links to the archives of each month. I'd help with the news, but I can't even read it on my TV. And as someone else mentioned, the CDN page could become a hub that points to the current month and the archives with explanation of what the news means and what effect if any it has for the player. -- (Lone Hunter 22:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Interactions in game? The latest news report states that there will be deleages from the new alien race on the citadel, will they be appearing in game, or is the report as close as we're gonna get to them? -- Looq 19:22, Febuary 18, 2010 (UTC) :Since they are delegates from a new race, they'll probably be on the Presidium, meeting the Council or something like that. The Presidium isn't playable, so you probably won't see any in-game. -Rycr 20:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it's something we'll see in Mass Effect 3, or for a future DLC. --Spoo12 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC)